levantinecorpusfandomcom-20200214-history
Scraped From Web 20131207
kÃ©l chi biyzid kÃ©l chi biyzid kÃ©l chi biyzid ya 3omri 3al wa2t byÃ©n2as wÃ©bÃ©llak chou 5alli Ã©ssÃ©tna tÃ©5las biykaffi znoub biykaffi lghali yÃ©r5as (X2) kÃ©l chi ..._*_*_ out ktir 7elouu o makanha ktir fadi bil academy so bring her back thank you_*_*_ yyy matesta7a2sh enaha tetla3 abd el salam abl keda 3â€²ana w ma2damsh mashhad w maknsh nomine mohamed abdallah f eval makmlosh w maknsh nomine 3â€²er keda eno yom el gom3a kan feh 7adsa f el ma3â€²rib el shakika lazm nera3y el zarf dah madame rolaaaaaa mn fadlk zy m fady endraws rege3 f starc 3 w mirhan reg3et f starc 5 w lara w bash reg3o f starc 6 raga3y yasmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin agmal bent f starac 8 msh mot5aylin wala mesada2yin enaha 5araget el bent sotha to7faaaaa w testa7a2 enaha terga3_*_*_ 2akeli chi w khousousan lama chifet karima w sara w freem ..3am yebeko pleas iza kan fi 3anedena 3anedik khatir pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas_*_*_ wa hada layssa hadaf lbarnamaj lfan howa ladi tamtalikoho yassmine lakin limada to3a9abo 3ala ghalta layssa laha ahamya howa ghalat tamtil wa layssa ssawt!! dolm l2awal howa matesstahel tetssama nomini o dolm tani howa 3adam tasswit ass7abha laha! wa takhroj min awal nomination!! plz madame rola lam yodlam a7ad khilal 8 mawassim kama dolimat yassmin khassara fi3lan lilfan fo9dan mawhiba kayassmin!! plzzzzzzzz b2imkanikom traja3o yassmin li2ano b fo9danha taf9id lacademie mawhiba aktar min ra2i3a wa 9Ad tossama l2afdal bayna koli tolab!!_*_*_ ni7na neis ktir azkiya w mna3rif w ndaf b moukhna w shabeibinno shou na2isna ???_*_*_ bidahhik._*_*_ enak manak mahdoum w 8ashim kamen w ma ba2a tefta7 hayk mawadi3 la 3n maza7 wala 3n shi teni leano fi nes btet7asas mn hal mawadi3_*_*_ zaffir bil kalem zaffir ma 7ada men3ak,w 2iza baddak tbahdil bahdil manni sem3ak,b3dni 3erif sho asli w 3rift innak ibn sheri3_*_*_ to khabar 3ala lbc ano ra2is lejneh olampieh al ajwe2 2ijebieh wel karar etihad dawleh khilel se3a ...hayda khabar_*_*_ fi ya3mil batal....fadi inta di3anak bi libnein...rou7 5aliss el career taba3ak barra 3ala alili 7ada bi2adrak...w law chou ma sar el mounta5ab tej rass el kill min el kbir lal z8irrrr..._*_*_ lezem ykounou out ! Ma na2sou chi el mounta5ab bas lezem yetna2ou el la3ibe mazbout !! Haram le3eb metel omar el turk w fergie ( lebneni ) , roni fahed w ghaleb rida ma ykounou bel fari2_*_*_ l3alam yi3rif inno chokry houwi li kan sayi2 w yt3a9ab achadd 3i9ab,allah la ysam7ou,mou kallaf nafsso 7tta yitissel b la mÃ¨re de rami,had akbar dalil inno jaban w khayif w houa li an sayi2_*_*_ ibn el jnoub byekhod bnt el shmel ( kilna 2id we7de ) .... walla 3ayb , hay nikte w kalem moujemale lal b3albakiyye ... n7na libneniyye wled sit el dinye beirut , rbina bl jabal , akalna bi b3albak , 2a3adna bl jnoub w nemna bl shmel ... khafo 3a baladkon 3ayb ba2a_*_*_ wa7ad sho hal 8aba wel araf sheyfe ya lein_*_*_ tal3 l fo2 3al sama ta nchofu hal chouhada elli sa2ato emchen adiyetna, 3atoul rasna marfou3 ta nsaleb 2idna 3a wejna w ne5od l barake men yesou3 w maryam w mar charbel..wlli bikoun heik rasso ma byouta!! chou l general hal2 w 7ezballa _*_*_ men wen bedna njib sle7na ? whayda fakher la 2elna 2enna cha7atna el felestine metl el kalb ( ya di3an el kalb fi) _*_*_ dounia hiye li btest7e2o . bas t3awadna 3al 8ech w ma ba2a fi wala programme sade2 ye3ne 3anjad 7aram l wa7ad yo7daron rabba7o we7de ma btestehel masriye 7echeche . fi chi marra 7ayalla programme raba7o 7ada men l ma8reb aw tounes aw l jaze2er ? 3anjad 3eyb 3leykon akbar 3eyb chou hal ta7ayoz hayda _*_*_ am Bikaffine, t2elli bhebbik Haydel kelme bte2telne (x2) Ana ma bade t2ele kalam Ydaweb albe, haneen wa gharam Ana ma bade t2ele kalam Ydaweb albe, haneen w gharam Bikaffine, t2elli bhebbik._*_*_ l ases cz u dnt deserve her! I would like to know what happened afterwards pleasee! Oh and btw.. Law ana ma7alla.. Hehee.. _*_*_ 3am besir ma hada mn 2ado kelme wehde alla ye5od kel zalem w2alla yehdi el nas wynawer tari2on 3al 7a2 _*_*_ ch shits!! ana ma b5af ella mn yalli 5ala2ni weza badi ektob shi ma bet5aba wara osba3e metlkon heheh ana bs badi ektob shi la ento wala 7ada by5awefni eno ektob my name ok!! fehmkon kfey mane fadye la tafehetkon wafro wa2tkon la masla7tkon stafido mn wa2tkon le2n ur comments ma 7ada fadi ye2rahon!! thanks la kl yalli by7eboune ana b7ebkonnnnnnnnnnn ktr kamen hayete ento _*_*_ 3a w nssir "KBAR" mas2oulin 3an 7alna 100% w yemken 3an 3ayle kamen. ra7 tssir el jem3a chi 2asskhaf men ma 7essino hala2, ra7 yokbaro hmoumna bas ndal metzakrin el jem3a w 2as7abna fiya 7ata law batalna ne7kiyon.._*_*_ l miyi ya aghla mn 3aynayi Allah ysalmli yeki w ys3dik w mn 7addi ma yb3dik, nshallah kel eyemik fara7 w sa3ade ya Rab. Men 7ebik ktir ktir ktir ktir ktiiiiiir ya ahla nano bi hal dene. _*_*_ n.ma badna hek 7roub, kelna dod isra2el w bnerfod l 3amele la la israel w la maerka w la la syria aw iran..abs kamen bedna lebnen b selem_*_*_ nchoufe maye aribane 3al chechi w nchala 3al MTV w ana ka masi7i mechte2e choufe m7ata masi7iyi bi kel ma3ena l kelemi w bet2assafe lal chi li 3am ysir bel LBC w bet7assare 3al otv li 3anjadd sar metela metel sa7ifete techrine mohemeta kel yom bthejem l kadddi l masi7iyine li ma ebelo ysewemmo 3al dam l chouhada w b5osse bel zeker tejje rassena l batrake seffer w tejje rasse l machere2e l 3arabi kelo _*_*_ te2sha3 iddema!! leh badda tkon il 3adele 3amya?! leh mish 3ayna mfatta7a 3a wes3a masalan?_*_*_ fi 3indkon ness manna hek ma bihimma chou naw3 il shakhes aw chou dino w mn wein ija hayde il ta2ifyeyh rjel il seyeseh will din ara3ouwa bayneton w mn wara il 7arb sar il masi7eh ykrahy il dirzeh mn wara hareb il jabal will sinni hala dara 7e2do 3ala il shi3i mn wara 7 ab bass fatcho dawro bl beya3 l sghireh bl libnen ma fi ktir ta2ifyeh li2ano ma byehtammo ktir bl seyeseh bass baddon y2amno le2mit il 3aysh ana akbar mathal emmeh marouneyh w bayyeh roum w khayeh esmo chi3i w 3ishna kil 3omrna bein il sinna so please il sha3eb ma ilo zaneb b hal chi il seyeseh illi taba3ou3a aslefna ba 7a2na kenit ghalat w farra2itna ._*_*_ afet ma t2elle saf7a bmadi kent we ktabak 3alayha 2falet, shu yalle sar we shu bada ta ilwarde dabbalha ilnada shu yalle khalla ilsayf hayk faj2a yet7awal shete , majrou7 albe ya hawa shu sar we wayn ildawa ma t2elle hal warde khalass deblet we saret mayete _*_*_ y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss....mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss....mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss.... yalle 7ayate bte7lam beek we bashouf kol ilkoun be 3neik inta il3omr il7elo ile zaman kane met2ajjel 3eshto we shofto jowa 3neik fe ma3ad we byousal leh 3ayzen yakhdouh men albe leih yelomoune ilnass 3ala 7obbe ...kol kalamhom mosh 7ay2assar wana wala 7ab3id wala 7atghayar yemken 7ata 7a2arrab aktar mahma y7awlo ilnass bel 3akss... 7obbena jowa 2loubna byekbar mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss....mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss.... beine we beinak 7ob kbir akbar ma yfakaro be ktiiiir ..... dalle ma beine we beinak kane fel sama met2addar lazem kont 7a7ebbak mahma lo2ana t2akhar .... 7ata f2akher yome men 3omre kont 7ajeelak bardo ya 2adare ....kol kalamhom mosh 7ay2assar wana wala 7ab3id wala 7atghayar yemken 7ata 7a2arrab aktar mahma y7awlo ilnass bel 3akss... 7obbena jowa 2loubna byekbar mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss....mahma y7awlo ytaffo ilshamss...._*_*_ elja2 lal kada2 betmana tredo 3laye w tse3douni _*_*_ 3al admin li bdahkon ktir .. ana el manager Mhmd Mouazzen tfadalo s2alo_*_*_ wa 3youny ma b 2olo illa ma arwa3ik .. akeeeeeeeeed ma be2dar 3eesh bala wjoudik .. wa iza ghebte alby b gheeb ma3ik.. 7atta law ma 7kity beham shu beki .. wa ma3 3younik be7ki wa ana zaki :P .. mn de7ktik betrwa7y mn l dene kil l beki .. 7atta l walad l zgheer iza shefa b2ool da5l li 5ala2ik .. wa wara 7obik sert kilny ma3ik_*_*_ siir._*_*_ ta sadii2Ã©, 3achra biL 2iid waLa ba2ra 3aLa L chajra. W min hone 2ija L mataL L cha3bÃ© w ba3dein akid t7arraf w tghayyar._*_*_ ra7 dall 7ebik law chou ma sar w talab 7yt enno dalik 7adde l2anno ma bet sawar 7ele 3eyich baleke (K) !! 3rafe ennik awwal cha5es 7ABBAYTO w ra7 dall 7ebo !Chou ma 2a3moul bfakir fike ! w add ma be7ke 3annik :P saro ref2ate y3asbo menne bass hek ana kenit 7ebib !! 7yt ana 5sortik marra :s bass ma ra7 2o5sarik marra tene l2anno bkoun akbar jadbe ! l2anno ma fi metlik 7bb (K) w kelme lal chabeb bel skl ma tet3a2ado cz kell ma tchoufoune ma3a bet balcho tehblouwa !_*_*_ kermel netzakkar min eja la marra tenye w ndall ma3o en contact kermel nkhabbro 3an el nachatat w kaza._*_*_ ako fi._*_*_ all enta yalleh t2emaret 3ala el jeich el lebneneh , ra7 tdall enta yalleh 3adamet el zobbat , w ahamma chi ra7 tdall enta el NAZA3ET SIT EL OUWWET EL LEBNENIYYEH _*_*_ 7areb tammouz sta3malo siyarat tna2alo fiya 3al ared kenit siyarat m2adame men jame3to la samir geagea w yawmeta darabo matari7 madaniyeh ma 2ela 3ale2a la bel 7ezeb wala 7atta bel jeich el lebnene bass alla satar kenit aghlaba matari7 mahjoura ma fiya 7adan w kamen khatafo ra3eh w atfal ma 2eloun 3ale2a bi chi (3am be7ke 3a echya ana chefta bi 3ayne le2enno ana yawmeta kenet fo2 w ma 2ederet 2ohroub w fel mnel manta2a fa tkhabeit bi joura ta7et chajrit charbin w b2it sehran fiya lal sobo7 3am betfarraj 3al asef wel dareb) tenzakar w ma ten3ad w nchalla ma betsir la ma3ke wala ma3 7adan gheir_*_*_ amalieh mesh bass 7arakeh i7tijejieh ra7 nousal nebne ma3 ba3ed Lebnen elli men 7ebbo. Lamma nousal eno kel wa7ad ye3bad inshalla el 7ajar bayno w ben 7alo, bas bi intime2o ykoun fe3lian 3ando watan w bi shouf el shakhs el tene bi ghad el nazar 3an mo3ta2ado el dineh men koun balashna el khotwe el oula na7wa bine2 watan. El watan ya jame3a b7ayeto ma bienhada 3ala taba2 men fodda, el watan ne7na mnesna3o bi 3ara2na w bi damna w bi a2lemna w bi 7anajerna. Ma badna ta2ifieh? Khallina nekhlas mena, ne7na eli men arrrir. Ne7na elli fina nsa22it el ta2ifeh lamma teje intikhabet w n2arrir nentekhib b3aks el anoun el ta2ifeh aw 7atta nenzal kellna n7ot war2a bayda w nsa2it el nizam. Ma badna ta2ifieh? Ne7na elli badna nelghia men nfousna _*_*_